ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lester Stillwater
Josephine Baker Patrick Stillwater Emma Powell Andrew Stillwater Luke Stillwater Albert Stillwater Maria Moore Isabella Butler John Butler Carmen Peterson Frank Peterson Alice Doherty Kyle Doherty |affiliation =HCC ltd. Christopher Howard Jerry Cleveland Wallace Cooper |hideg = |businesses =Chief Executive Officer to HCC ltd. logistics after Jerry Cleveland deceased; member of the Prickle Pine Golf club. |vehicles ='92 Ford Bronco }} Lester Stillwater (born 6 June 1934, Fort Carson) is the present day CEO of HCC Ltd. He's pretty much known for maintaining the company's functionality although a younger generation of businessmen think he's holding it back from developing. People characterize him as a rather polite man, although easy to lose his temper while harmless. 'Brief summary of his career' Lester was born in 1934. His family shared a house with another rather wealthy family, which he was taught to treat like close family. As he progressed he went to a wealthy private school in Las Venturas, whereas afterwards he went his own way and got employed in the Ocean Docks union. After the second world war there was a protest within the union, leading to smaller new unions to be established around San Andreas. With the many conflicts there was a lot of stress and Stillwater wanted to move away. With the connections he made he was capable of attending a supervising position within the administration of a logistics company in Las Venturas. HCC ltd. became his primary company which he had still been a part of. Most of his career he spent with administration in said limited company. As of 1979 Wallace Cooper died, resulting in the slow downfall of HCC's council. With only Jerry Cleveland left as the current acting CEO, although diagnosed with cancer, Stillwater kept his eyes open in an attempt to claim the position after his death. It was an honor for Stillwater to hear he was the new CEO as soon as in 1982 Jerry Cleveland retired due to physical incapabilities before his death in 1986. Stillwater pretty much tried to reform HCC into a more simplistic company, yet as efficient as it had always been throughout the 20th century. 'The Stillwater family' The stillwater family was renounced as a wealthy, respected group of people around Fort Carson. They truely didn't really showed themselves, making them generally unknown and considered just the other usual family in Fort Carson. Most of the people were of Britain decent and moved down around the start of the 19th century, undergoing the industrial revolution in the US and so forth. Most of them were mere miners, even, labourers, while some naturally possessed a talent for bookmaking careers and economics on a large spectrum of specialities. Despite this they were a humble family that moved to San Andreas all together to live the golden opportunity as much as all the other immigrants that moved down before the start of the 20th century. 'The golden opportunity' John Stillwater was a serious man, known to be wise, although he kept things to himself hence he never really rose the ranks within managment. He married to Josephine Baker in 1903 and had four children; three boys and a girl. Andrew, Albert, William and Isabella grew up near the outskirts of Las Venturas. Even so, John's brother, whom moved down along with him, married to Emma Powell a few years earlier and had two daughters. John Stillwater was employed as a manager at a recently opened factory during the industrial revolution while Patrick (John's brother) was a bookmaker. Albert had a son and a daughter after marrying Maria Moore in 1925. Andrew had merely a boy and William had beforehand moved away to New York to settle down for his career. Isabella, on the other hand, married to John Butler and had a son and a daughter. John insisted on her moving in with him, thus they moved away to Los Santos around Jefferson. Their life was rather usual. Lester, as Albert's son, was close to his sister Carmen. 'The families growing apart' While the Stillwater and Butler family were close to each other at some point around the riots in Jefferson and Ganton leading to John Butler's death, Isabella was left devestated. The families kept conversing, although mainly backtalking when not in the presence of one another. Andrew's son packed his stuff and joined the army during the second world war. Lester was employed as an administrative worker with the new HCC logistics company around Whitewood estates. Isabella was a nurse, even. John was still working with Xoomer although he was planning for his retirement around 1942. 'Unfortunate death of a patriach' 1975 was when Albert was diagnosed with lung-cancer due to excessive smoking. Over the upcoming three years the family was full of stress, once more. Carmen and Lester were sort of injured by the nearing death of their father. They couldn't stand looking at how he was laying in a nursery bed in his own home. Doctors said he'd live for another five years. Carmen and Maria insisted on euthanasia at the point when Albert had not enough energy to speak nor get out of bed. Generally he was sleeping all day long, just resting in his bed, waiting to die. This lasted for about 6 months, which was when Maria was begging for him to die. Lester, on the other hand, thought it was not humane and was hesistant about it. Three months later Albert died; 1979. 'Resulting in an outcast' Isabella lived the upcoming year in depression. Apparently her husband murdered followed by her brother was too much for her to worry about. Lester couldn't really value her thoughts and kept saying 'she should just move on and forget about what happened' but Isabella was incapable of doing so. In 1992 Lester had his promotion to CEO of HCC. Both Carmen and Lester started growing apart slowly, Isabella still shocked by the death of her brother. Lester kept repeating that one sentence and tried to enforce his idealogy onto her despite he was the mere cousin. Maria was an elderly woman at this point. She had faced her husband dieing, making her extremely grumpy. She lost optimism. Apparently Carmen had this one gift allowing her to have an understanding of what her mother and her aunt were bothering about. She called Lester 'cold-hearted' when it came down to letting things go. Carmen and Lester ran into this fight at some point. He mentioned something about them 'growing a pair' which was when Carmen was done. They truely didn't speak for another two months. 'Reviewing a scarred soul' Lester kept visiting his mother on the other hand. He had never really valued his relationship with his aunt on the other hand, so he paid little attention. Generally he didn't know how to deal with his devestated mother, even. She kept ranting and stating vague comments about each and everyone's life. She observed everyone from her own house, and didn't want to go to a nursery home except Lester insisted. Half a year later he organised everything himself. She was forced out of her own home, which was when she went downhill. Lester thought it was better for her to be taken care of because she was getting older and older. She couldn't climb stairs, even. Carmen was slightly disappointed. Lester apoligised, though, Carmen mentioning she sort of forgot about everything that happened almost a year ago. Isabella's ambitious son moved to San Francisco to make a living, while her daughter got employed as a nurse in Los Santos. She married to some irishman, whom was apparently some violent person incapable of controlling anger. 'Empowering the demon' Isabella's differences with her daughter forced them to grow apart. The neverending issue on the other half of the family regarding Maria's isolated Isabella due to stress. Carmen suggested Lester'd talk her into visiting a psychiatrist. He did so, overtime, mentioning she'd talk to a therapist to 'develop her personality'. He spoke as though it was some sort of performance upgrade, mainly because Isabella hated being referred to as a mentally ill person. Isabella was treated for her depression, although when her medication kept coming and going side-effects occured. Anti-depression sort of makes you 'addicated', meaning you fall back to a worse depression when you quit medication. This is what she suffered. Lester questioned why her daughter couldn't take care of her and Carmen mentioned the story he wasn't aware of, so he went to Alice's home and barged in, probably mentioning something in the lines of being crazy and a bad person for not taking care of her own mother. Her husband, though, Kyle, jumped in and knocked Lester out, resulting in them having a fight. Lester called the police soon after and had him arrested for assault and battery. Alice was left behind pregnant of his child. Carmen really questioned what was up with Lester, because he clearly didn't see through the consequences. The situation made Alice and her mother grow apart just more and more. Isabella's daughter was left behind as a single-mother for at least the upcoming six years because her husband was in jail, and at this point Alice avoided her family in general. Then again, Isabella was for whatever reason affected by her daughter's husband being arrested even though he was a jerk and a bad influence on Alice. She pondered if capable of raising a child on her own. 'Unleashing the beast' Carmen and Lester managed to bring Isabella and Maria together so they could talk, if anything, and share their worries. It'd probably make one another feel as though supported. Then, six years later, Kyle was released from jail and figured Alice had an affair with some appropriate afro-american man working for a bank as a bookmaker. Something snapped in Kyle's senses, driving him insane. While Maria had a heart-attack and was about to die, this whole fight arose between Alice and Kyle. Alice demanded a divorce yet Kyle refused to sign. Then Maria died of elderness, soon after Alice and her new fiance were found dead in the living room. Isabella drugged herself to death due to the events and her on-going depression. Lester and Carmen sort of felt as though it was a relief. The past years had bothered them so much they've been crumbling away and had little time to take care of their own things. Lester was as though a rock, not affected by the death of his near family whatsoever, at least that was as it seemed. Carmen, on the other hand, raising three children and a husband in the FBI, was still shocked and couldn't cope with the sorrow. It was as though her life was embraced by this shroud of darkness, expanding like a tumor. While her husband was with the FBI, he sort of got her back on his feet. Lester bothered little. He saw another death coming up, if anything, and didn't want to get involved in another suicidal storyline so he tried to avoid his sister. Kyle was arrested by the police for triple homicide within a mere two months and was sentenced for life. 'Seeking refuge with work' Things sort of went uphill overtime. Carmen's husband spoke to Lester, mentioning she'd require his support as he cared little. Her brother hence decided to play as a rolemodel to her, and suggested she'd 'move on' as usual. It was then Carmen finally understood what he meant and she dedicated her time to improving herself. You wouldn't even notice she had issues. Lester settled down and was planning ahead for retirement, originally, yet he reasoned as though his job was in fact a ticket to relief and an escape from the sorrow that was the product of the unfortunate events which happened over the past years within the Stillwater family. 'Miscellaneous' 'Personality' Lester Stillwater is characterized as an ambitious, isolated man. In reality he's not as tough as he seems. He seems to seek refuge with his job as things haven't really gone according to his plans. While originally planning ahead for retirement he was cast back to his position as a CEO due to the shocking events that covered his family in a shroud of darkness. Lester is truely incapable of dealing with issues. As much as his sister's gift allowed her to gain an understanding of people's problems, Lester is unable to even realise whatever is going on and how people feel. Valueing friends and family is far from present within Lester's life. He doesn't really understand how to satisfy people and back in school he never developed a socialized personality adapting to the environment. Money, as the only goal he actually still believes able to achieve, turned him into a greedy man. In contrast to his seemingly grim personality he's an optimist and tries to make the most of his life. With this comes him stuffing all his emotions and feelings onto a pile of shit in his mind. He doesn't really process what's going on, rather just locks it away in a chest and tries not to think of it again. Back in the day his family was a group of people he'd share everything with. Over the years and his career progression, with the family growing apart and backtalking one another continuously, he resulted in not even marrying anyone nor speaking his family about more personal issues whatsoever. While he doesn't have such family, he technically doesn't have anyone he speaks to on a personal level. The optional idea of having a lover he'd talk to is distant and that option has sort of been ditched in a well of the past. In reality he doesn't even speak about his issues. He expresses himself as though happy, although greedy, and rarely expresses his opinion. Lester feels as though his will and ideology is being pushed away and cast out from people's beliefs. He's close to being an atheist, even, and believes gun possession is a token of liberty for every American man. Life isn't what it used to be and getting famous is easier than possessing talent at all. Lester's personality is extremely underrated by most people and his will is often interpreted wrong due to misunderstandings and people being alien to his beliefs. Category:Character Category:Businessmen